Drabbles I
by Heart-of-a-Killer
Summary: This is Part I of our Bones/NCIS mini series of random improved and completely non-televised scenes; that should be put on actual episodes of the two shows. Writers Heart-of-a-Killer and NCISBONESgirl. : : : :


A series of drabbles from the show Bones. Co-authorship with NCISBONESgirl and I.

This could get fun.

**Disclaimer: As usual, we own nothing. **** Poor us! **

-Time Out!-

Booth and Brennan were arguing…again. This time it just so happened to be about a victim's bones that were now laying on the table in the Jeffersonian.

What was different about this argument was that Parker was there. The kid had nowhere to go, and Rebecca had dumped him on Booth at the last minute. Parker watched the exchange between the two adults with curiosity.

"Booth! I know what I'm doing! I'm an accomplished forensic anthropologist, revered by many in my field!" Brennan was currently yelling.

Booth stepped back and ran his hand through his hair. "Alright, You know what Bones, I-" he was cut off by Parker crossing his arms and stepping up to face the two adults.

They stopped and looked at him.

"Dr. Bones, you need to go to the time out chair!" Parker demanded.

Brennan looked confused. "I don't know what that means…" she said and looked at Booth.

Booth however found this quite hilarious. "HA!" he laughed triumphantly "_You_ have to go to the time out chair!"

Parker turned to his father. "You too Daddy!" he exclaimed.

Booth frowned at looked at Parker. "But Park!"

Brennan smiled now. "Ha! Now _you_ have to come with me!"

Booth looked at her. "He's never put me in time out before…"

Parker furrowed his brow. "There's no talking in time out!"

The adults fell silent obediently.

Parker nodded and turned to Brennan. "You love my daddy." He stated, and then turned to his dad. "And you love Dr. Bones! And you're staying in time out until you figure that out! Now march!" Parker demanded.

Brennan looked to Booth for guidance. "Wha-?" was all she managed to say.

Booth shrugged and gestured her forward. They walked obediently to the "corner" Parker had ordered them too.

Thinking about how clueless adults could be, Parker walked off to find Angela, figuring she of all people would understand why he had put the two in time out.

Angela looked up upon hearing footsteps in her office. "Oh, hey Parker!" she greeted him sunnily. "What's up?"

"Angie!" Parker exclaimed, then ran to give her a hug, and then stepped back to tell her what had happened. "I put Dr. Bones and Daddy in the naughty corner."

Angela raised an eyebrow. "_Really?_" she asked, her mind going somewhere the young child's had not.

Parker nodded.

Angela shook her head to clear any un-8-year-old-like thoughts. "Well when can they come out?" she asked.

Parker got a determined look on his face. "When they figure out they love each other."

Angela snorted and choked back her laughter. She glanced through the window to the office where her friends were sitting. "Parker they are going to be there a while…" she trailed off.

Parker's voice was defiant behind her. "It'll be worth it!"

Angela shook her said and opened her mouth to protest, then thought better of it. "Eh. Maybe this will do them some good." She turned from the window and back to Parker. "So Park, you want to draw on my skeleton?" she asked referring to the skeleton she had poised in mid-air with her software.

Parker's eyes lit up, "Yeah!"

Cam walked in the office where Booth and Brennan were seated, "hey Dr. Brennan, I need your opinion on something."

Parker immediately turned to Cam and said "they're in time out!!!! They CAN'T talk!!! Leave them alone!!" Cam gave Parker and Angela confused looks. Angela shrugged and Parker responded with "they're in time out. They can't come out until they figure out that they love each other. OKAY?!"

Cam looked at him and shook her head, "Parker, I'm gonna need my employees back. So you're gonna have to let them up." Parker pouted and nodded, then proceeded to follow Angela to the skeleton.

-End of Bones Segment-

A/N: Reviews make us happy people!


End file.
